


Be My Baby-The Ronettes

by breakajaw



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Monster sex, Oops, Other, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: You and your fallen angel get a little handsy





	Be My Baby-The Ronettes

“Dearest, are you sure you want to go through with this?”  
Their voice is rain, soft but powerful and steady, just faintly echoing. You don’t answer at first, lost in their cadence and the feel of their iridescent feathers on your fingers. They make an appreciative sound as you brush against the base of one pair of wings.   
“Hm? Sorry, I was distracted. What’d you say?”   
A roll of all four of their lavender eyes at you.   
“I said are you sure about this? It’s kind of a big deal to get, ehem, down and dirty with a Fallen.”  
You laugh, sliding your hands over their shoulders to rest on their chest.   
“First, who taught you to talk like that-“  
“You. Who else?”  
“Noted. Second, yes, I am absolutely, one hundred percent positive about this, Inias. There’s no one else I’d rather do this with.”  
Smiling, you press a kiss to the corner of their mouth. They blush, a rather beautiful lilac highlighting their indigo skin, and rest their hands on your sides.   
“Ugh, you always know how to win me over. It’s almost unfair.”  
“It’s a special skill, babe. Now, lie back, I’m gonna try and not make a fool of myself for you.”  
Guiding them onto their back with a hand in the middle of their chest, you shimmy down and nudge their legs apart so you’re sitting in the middle of them. All six pairs of their wings are splayed about the both of you, twitching in nervous anticipation, and you can’t help but grin at how cute they look under you. Hands trailing lower, Inias lets out a small sound as your fingers brush over something solid and slightly wiggling under their robe. Hm. Interesting.  
“Do you mind if I take this off?” you ask, pulling gently on the golden rope that held their robe closed. They shook their head quickly, their own hands shooting to yours before you could pull away and tugging the knot loose themselves. What was underneath really was interesting. Coming out of a sort of sheath, you could only describe it as tentacle-like, but it was thicker and didn’t curl and move as much as what you’d expect an actual tentacle to. Darker blue than their body, and faded to the same lavender as their eyes at the tip. Quite pretty, really. And very sensitive, apparently, because when you ghosted your fingers across the base, Inias nearly jumped out of their skin. Cute.   
“Okay, I don’t have much experience with Fallen genitalia, but I’m assuming it works the same as a human’s. Let me know if you’re uncomfortable, alright?”  
They nod, transfixed on your face and looking a little dazed. Surprisingly, they’re rather warm against you when you wrap your hand around them, loosely trailing up to the tip. You do it again, and again, and they actually whine, telling you to “please just actually touch them.” So you do. Tightening your grip, you stroke upward, this time more firm. If the sound they make is any indication, you’re not doing too bad. And just to be adventurous, you swipe your thumb over the tip, where pearlescent precum is already gathering. Huh. What do you know. Guess it doesn’t take much to get your angel all hot and bothered.   
By now, they’ve sunk completely into the pillows, all but purring under your hands. Their eyes are very lidded, dreamy and sparkling in the low light of your room. It’s a damn good look on them. Going faster now, you try and focus on the task at hand (heh) instead of their face since it’s starting to get you rather flustered yourself. They’re getting more slippery, and you have to keep readjusting your grip, and it’s a little awkward, but it doesn’t seem like Inias has any complaints as they’re letting out little breathless sounds that are very distracting. In a good way. Another swipe of your thumb across the tip, and you notice their chest start to rise and fall faster.   
“Oh-oh dear, I think I’m going to-“  
They don’t get a chance to finish as pearly lilac coats your hand. It’s a little gross, but you can deal with it if only for the look on Inias’s face. Kind of shocked, completely blissed out, and blushing enough to make an anime protagonist jealous. You snort.  
“Glad I could give you a hand.”  
“You’re unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic ever enjoy


End file.
